


Between Ringmasters

by tats



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: And after care like you cant forget that ppl, Asphyxiation Kink, BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sub!Phin, Uniform Kink, dom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: Phillip never felt more in control than when he was wearing the ringmasters uniform. From the top hat all the way to the boots, he was the one in control.And Phineas knows this.





	Between Ringmasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so yeah. I tried lol Also havent written generally in a long while so I'm a bit rusty. But hope you enjoy!

Phillip could not contain the smile on his face as the crowd applauded after the grand finale. He took the top hat off his head and with a flourish of his wrist holding it, gave a bow. 

 

Standing back up straight, he tapped the cane to the ground in three consecutive taps which signalled to the others to start heading back and clearing out the crowds. Mingling with the crowds, thanking them however, he could not stop the jitters that wracked his body. Constantly fidgeting with the hilt of the cane, tapping the toe of his boots to the ground, Phillip could not stop moving. 

 

Soft footsteps came up behind him and a small hand resisted on his shoulder.

 

“That’s the last of them Phil.” Anne’s soft voice carried to his ear. He let out sigh of relief and turned to face her, smile still on his face. 

 

“Thanks for the heads up Anne.” Phillip replied, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek before stepping around her to head to the ringmasters office. He laughed as he dodged her attempt to smack him upside the head, his hat tumbling off. He used his foot to kick it up in the air, catching it and putting it back on his and started to walk with purpose towards his destination. The closer he got to the door, the tighter his grip on the cane got, the more he caressed the hilt like a lover long forgotten. 

 

He stopped for the briefest of seconds in front of the office door, and gave the cane a twirl before opening the door and walking in, the ringmaster guise from the show still clinging to him with an air of a dominating,  _ captivating,  _ personality. 

 

Phillip’s eyes lit up as he took in the site before him. There was Phineas sitting in the chair behind the desk. Phillip walked around to the side to admire Phineas in full, his stride loud and purposeful. He stopped once he could see the older man. Phillips pupils dilated as lust coursed through his body. Phineas was sitting in the chair, sure, but he was held in place there. The man's legs still clothed in the ringmasters trousers and his boots were taking off, but both legs were fastened tightly to the legs of the chair with some stage rope. His arms were tied up in a similar fashion however no shirt was present. Then to top it all off, a simple piece of silk that was extra from the aerialists was tied securely around Phineas’s eyes effectively removing any sense of sight from the man. 

 

Phineas, having heard the door and Phillip’s footsteps, tensed up. His breathing was coming out a bit ragged and as he flexed his muscles to test the ropes that had him tied down, he leaned his head back and let out a low guttural sound. 

 

“Phil, please-” Phineas started to beg. Phillip changed his stance and took two strides towards the man and turned the chair so it was facing him. The movement caught Phineas off-guard and he tried to reposition himself to regain some form of comfort. Without missing a beat, Phillip brought up his foot and brought it down on the chair in the small space between the older man's thighs with a small thunk. The air hummed as the cane was twirled and the point came up under Phineas’ chin, making him hold his head up high and looking right at Phillip. 

 

“Please  _ what _ ?” he said, pushing just a little bit more into the hollows of Phineas’ throat. The man gulped and repeated his words.

 

“Sir _ , please _ ”. He begged. Phillip grinned while he let the cane trace its way down his partner's chest being careful to avoid the mans nipples. As he reached the hemline of his trousers he pulled back with the cane, tucking it under his arm and reached forward with his gloved hand to remove the silk from Phineas’ face while his foot pressed gently down on Phineas’ bulge. The silk fluttered to the ground with barely a sound and Phillip got to see the striking hazel eyes stare back at him as the pupils dilated, drinking in the visage that was Phillip Carlyle. The owners face started to flush as he saw that his lover was still his ringmasters getup. 

 

Phillip leaned in closer to Phineas’ face to bring his lips closer to the mans but not touching. The motion caused his foot to press down harder on Phineas; who in turned groaned and pushed back up against the foot in attempt to gain some sort of friction. He balanced himself with one hand on the back of the chair while his foot rubbed gently on Phineas’ crotch.

 

Being this close to Phineas, their breath mingled together as one and Philip could hear the whines in the back of Phineas’ throat threaten to break out in between his panting. 

 

“Goody boy.” he whispered, carressing his cheek gently before leaning back out suddenly, pushing on the back of the chair and hooking his boot to the underside of the seat effectively tipping the chair. 

 

Phineas’ eyes widen in fear and with the feeling of vertigo as he fell backwards, still tired to the chair. A loud thud echoed in the room but none of the other performers outside the room seemed to have heard it; Phineas let out a quieter oof as the air left his lungs.

 

Phillip did not give him much time to regain his breath as he strode over and bent down overtop of the man and straddled his chest. 

 

“You’re so beautful like this, Phineas.” Phillip said softly while reaching out his his hand. He started to caress his face with a finger gently and lovingly. Phineas leaned in to the touch, licking his lips. 

 

“Just for you Sir.” he replied unevenly. Phillip nodded and brought his hand down to Phineas’ neck and started to caress his throat, stroking it with some minor pressure like a massage. Phineas hummed in pleasure and the gesture and attempted to lean his head back to offfer more of his neck to his young partner. Phillip’s cock twitched at the sign of submission and let a chuckle.

 

“So eager, aren’t you? Did you believe this is what would happen once you took me on as your partner? Once you gave me the ringmasters coat? Your  _ hat _ ?” Phillip said while starting to apply pressure to Phineas’ neck. Phineas let out a moan and tried to buck his hips up, but between being tied to the chair and being held down from Phillip, he could only slightly budge slightly. Phillip tsked at the motion and pushed the can back till it hit the seat of the chair and pulled it down till it hit Phineas’ cock, pinning Phineas even more and squeezed the neck.

 

“Now now. And here you were doing do good. You know better than that Phin.” Phillip taunted and released his hold. Phineas made a strangled sound ashe moaned while trying to inhale fresh air into his lungs. 

 

“I’m sorry Sir. It’s been so long. I just..I just want…” Phneas started to beg, face even more flushed with need and stretching his neck to expose it as far and as much as he could.  Phillip started to massage it again.

 

“What do you want?” Phillip asked and stopped his ministrations and instead grabbed Phineas’ chin to force him to look at Phillip. Phineas licked his lips.

 

“I want you, Sir.” he whispered in reply not quite trusting his voice, “Please.”

 

Phillip nodded and released both Phineas’ face and his hold on the cane, letting it drop to the floor. He stood up on his knees and unbuckled the front of his trousers.

 

“Since I know how much you  _ love _ seeing me in this,” Phillip started as he struggled a little bit but succeeding in pulling his own cock out from the confines of the tight trousers, “I’m going to fuck your mouth wearing it. You’ll not be able to do  _ anything _ but take it, isn’t that right?” Phillip said, his voice gaining a bit of husk to it as he started to imagine what was about to happen. With his cock finally out, Phillip started to pump it a few times while reaching back out with his other hand to pet Phineas face once more, this time focusing around his mouth before slipping his thumb into the mouth.

 

Phineas made a slight face at the sudden taste of leather but quickly morphed it into pleasure and started to suck on the offered digit and noddded. Phillip groaned at the sight and gave himself a few more pumps before starting to shift up closer to Phineas’ head. He pulled his thumb back out and a string of saliva followed it, Phineas leaving his mouth open at the action. Phillip smiled lovingly at this and dragged his hand, the wet thumb leaving a streak in its wake, up his face and grabbed hold of the messy hair there to help hold the man up. 

 

Phillip leaned up a bit to push his cock to the lips of Phineas, holding himself just barely an inch away.

 

“Do you want this, Phin?” Phillip asked. Phineas nodded and started to bit his lower lip. Phillip frowned and gave a sharp tug on his hair. Phineas gasped loudly that turned into a low moan.

 

“I asked you a question, Phineas, and I don’t want to repeat myself.” Phillip growled.

 

“Sorry Sir. Yes, please. I want to suck your dick. I want you in me any way I can get you. Please, Sir.  _ Please, I’m beggi _ -” Phineas begged, becoming more and more desperate until Phillip was happy enough and pushed forth with his cock and effectively silencing the pleas. 

 

Both men moaned simulatinously, Phillip from the warmth of Phineas mouth and Phineas from finally having Phillip in him. 

 

“Such a...good boy.” Phillip said as he started to gently thrust into the eager mouth. Phineas nodded the best he could, humming to give his Phillip more pleasure. Phillip, having felt the vibrations, moaned and picked up his pace while his hand in the hair alternated between tugging harshly and massaging the scalp as best he could. 

 

“I wish I could control myself better around you Phin. But when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you, you know?” Phillip ground out, his thrusts becoming more violent, “When you’re in that ring, showing yourself off to everyone. Do they  _ know _ ? Do they realize just how  _ easy  _ you give yourself over to me? Eagerly waiting and wanting to be fucked?  _ By me, and only me? _ ” 

 

Phillips hold on Phineas hair was tight now, his thrusts erractic. Phineas could only moan and accept the gift that was his lovers cock in his mouth. With a few final thrusts, Phillip pulled back both bringing his cock away from the mouth and pulling Phineas head back and he relased his load onto the mans face. Phineas let his mouth open in case any happen to land in there, his eyes watering slightly from everything just happened.

 

“Please…” the oldman quietly begged a final time. Phillip looked down at him, red faced and covered in semen. The hazel eyes staring at him intently, silently pleading as well. Phillip gave a single nod and reached behind him. His hand found the waistline of the tousers and slipped him, grabbing the swollen cock. Phineas le out a hiss as the leather encased his member and started to pump him. It took no time at all, four or five good pumps for Phineas to find his release as well all over the hand.

 

Phillip brought his hand back and took of both gloves before leaning down to give Phineas a loving kiss to the lips.

 

“How was that?” He asked softly, getting up off the man and untying the ropes that were hold his arms and legs. A groan of satisfaction echoed as the limbs were relased and fell to the floor with a thunk, but Phineas stil lay were he was.

 

“Perfect, Phil. Perfect.” he replied just as softly, wiping away the tears that threaten to fall. Phillip gave a concerned glance at the motion.

 

“Good tears. I promise. A lot of stimulation at once is all.” Phineas assured. Phillip nodded and opend a drawer at the desk and pulled out a small towel that he used to clean up Phineas the best he could. Once he finished he took a wrist and started to massage it.

 

“If there’s anything else you ever want, you let me know okay?” Phillip more demanded than asked, pressing a kiss to the slightly rope-burnt area of skin.

 

“I promise.”


End file.
